


May Death Never Stop You

by desiree_nikisplayground



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiree_nikisplayground/pseuds/desiree_nikisplayground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Murphy collides with Sam and Dean during a demon attack. Friendships bloom and fade as they find themselves twisted into the lives of two young girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of the Dark

Black.  
A church so dark that not even the standing flames could pierce through it.  
Four.  
The number of men who were lured into this doorway to hell.  
Two.  
Females so frightened to stay, more so if they tried to run.  
Twins.  
Heightened senses that no one individual could possibly understand.  
Brothers.  
Friends.  
Dripping blood.  
Wrists.  
Lips.  
Cheek bones and eye brows.  
Sacrifice.  
Asked for.  
Never to be given.  
Protect her.  
Too young.  
Four eyes.  
Red.  
Yellow.  
Black.  
Shotgun blasts.  
Quick movements.  
Screams.  
Whatever was in the dark pulled Lane'ah's feet out from under her, face slamming into the ground. Blood poured out of her mouth as she tried to hold onto Hailey's hands when she grabbed her. Connor had Hailey around the waist so she couldn't be pulled along. Dean fired into the dark, cussing when it bounced off the floor, hitting nothing. He frantically loaded again. Hailey's hands were slipping as she cried out to God to make it stop. Sam grabbed a road flare, broke it and threw it onto the ground. The creature, ashed and bloody stared up at him, deep into his soul; Sam unable to move.  
Suddenly Murphy jumped out of a pew and slammed the ax into the creatures back. A gnarly, exasperated scream came out of it. Lane'ah screamed more when the fingers burned into her exposed ankles. Dropping to his knees, Murphy grabbed at the creatures hands, bellowing out when his hands begun to burn. "Get the fuck off of her." He shouted, kicking it in the head.  
BOOM.  
Echos off the walls.  
Murphy, Hailey and Connor fell onto their bottoms, staring up at Dean. "About damn time." Murphy looked at Sam. "What the fuck happened to him?"  
Dean looked at his brother. "Sam. Sammy." He snapped his fingers. "Come on Sammy." He slapped his brother's cheek until he came to. "What the fuck was that?"  
"I think it paralyzed me."  
"We have to get them to the hospital." Connor helped Hailey to her feet.  
Lane'ah, crying, held onto Dean as Murphy pried the fingers off of her legs, grunting as he kept getting burned. "I told you this place was no good." He looked at his brother. "Now how am I to hold a gun?"  
"Quit your yappin and be thankful that ya still alive." Connor helped his brother up and took him over to a candle to take a gander at his hands.  
Dean helped Lane'ah off of the floor, looking into her eyes, cupping her head in his hands. "You alright sweetheart?" She nodded. "We'll get you to the ER."  
"Guys." Sam spoke up. "I don't think it's over."  
When everyone turned and looked at Sam, another creature snuck up behind Hailey and grabbed her. Screams came from everyone as it ran so quickly towards the stained glass window that stood thirty feet tall, pulling her through it. Glass shattering everywhere; Connor and Dean rushing to the window grabbing her ankles, trying to pull her back in, but the creature was too strong and pulled her from their grasps. Connor and Dean watch it consume her and then disappear into thin air.  
"What the fuck was that?" Connor was scared shitless, confusion over coming him.  
"I have no fucking clue. Never have we encountered that before. But I do know one person that could tell us." He looked back at the others. "But first we need to get them to the hospital."  
Lane'ah stood in between the boys, shocked with tears running down her face. "What the fuck did I just see?" Dean rushed to her. "That's my best friend."  
"Shh. I know honey. We need to get out of here before more of these come out to play." He pawed her face, then scooped her up and carried her towards the door, Sam a few feet ahead of him holding a flashlight that finally turned on.  
Murphy and Connor took up the rear, half walking backwards; keeping their eyes opened for anything else that was wanting to make themselves known. Connor closed the doors when they got outside and wrapped the chains around the handles, locking it with a heavy duty weight.  
Dean placed Lane'ah in the back seat with Murphy and Sam, then hopped into the driver's seat, Connor taking the passenger. Turned the key once, nothing. Twice, a bit of a purr. "Come on baby. Daddy needs you." Third became the charm as she roared to life, him speeding down the dusty dirt road back to the hard concrete that led them back to the city.


	2. This is Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembering how it all started, Lane'ah finds herself in dream state, as the boys are awake and separated.

How did this happen again?  
Right. I'm a widow.  
And the day of my husband's funeral, I laid my eyes on two men across from me, heads bowed, but nudging each other. Rude as fuck in my eyes, but they were here for a reason. I did not recognize them as my husbands friends. I fucking knew every single damn one of them. So then who the fuck are they? The priest rambled on as I racked my brain with every single co-worker, bar mate and friends close and distant. I also thought about cousins that were close to him and those who were three generations out. Still nothing came to mind as I stared down the two sets of blue eyes that finally emerged from the dark shades. They looked at me like I was a victim and it set me off.  
My mother-in-law grabbed me and held me back before I could even think about jumping over Josh's casket and deck the two in their junk. I was furious that they were talking. Okay, more whisper like, but it was damn loud enough to know that they weren't from around here. One sounded Gaelic while the other Italian, which didn't make any sense to me on why they would do such a thing. I know my husband wasn't a terrorist. He was in the Army. Ten years. And it was just three years ago that he met me.  
I was twenty six, minding my own business in Germany, when suddenly guns were going off and smoke bombs. I was just as confused as the people that I was with. We were just a family on a vacation, minding our own business, having the time of our lives, when all hell broke lose. Josh and a few of his crew had jumped up from their tables and grabbed us, pushing us to safety. I couldn't breathe, coughing from all of the smoke. Josh pulled out a bandanna and tied it around my face, never taking his eyes off of me. He had the most beautiful eyes a man could ever have. He pulled his over his face, told me to stay put and gave me a wink.  
And I waited.  
But he never returned.  
Six weeks later as I sat in my apartment, annoyed with my roommate for being loud with her laughter, I found myself wondering who the person was. She was notorious for being a flirt. But it depended on who the guy was that she would decide on sleeping with or give him a boot out the door. I never wanted to meddle in her affairs, but hearing his voice, soothing but edgy brought me to my feet and crossing the floor. I opened the door slightly seeing the one person I never thought I would see again, leaning against the back of the couch, shirtless. For fuck sake. I had been afraid that he had died, yet he was here all along. This was the man that Carrie was raving on about.  
I had closed the door quickly when I heard him ask her about her roommate coming out to join them for drinks. She snorted and said that I was anti-social. That I hadn't been the same since the Germany bombing. I instantly knew at that moment that curiosity bit him in the ass, because I found myself opening the door to my room, coming face to face with him. He was speechless as he stared into my hazel eyes.  
It was obvious. Carrie no longer had a chance with him.  
We dated for six months before I finally let him into my room. It was the best decision that I had ever made because the sex was so phenomenal, we couldn't ever find ourselves apart. Then it didn't take long for him to finally get the courage to ask me to marry him. Our parents we're elated, getting us booked in the prettiest church in my hometown. Our honeymoon, starting in England, making our way to Scotland and ending it in Ireland where we made the greatest friends ever.  
And then it hit me.  
Doc's bar in Ireland.  
Where the brunette and blond man knew my husband from. Whatever had happened while I was off with the ladies, made a good impression on these lads. I never knew it was going on. Thankfully knowing this had made my blood pressure go down.  
I remember what the conversation was when I met them again inside my mother-in-law's beautiful farm home. They made sure that I was the only one that knew what had happened in Ireland. We stood in the cellar, Murphy holding me up as I tried to catch my breath and put together everything that they were telling me.  
Josh had demons.  
And they weren't the normal kind that you would hear in folklore or see on t.v. These were real life demons. The twins weren't so much convinced as my late husband was. But I knew that I had to investigate for the sake of Josh. It wasn't something that he would have wanted me to do, but I knew that if I didn't, he wouldn't be able to move on. So the next day I left. I packed a bag, hopped into the backseat of the car and gave my full trust in them.  
Off to Boston where they were from.  
Where I am now.  
Down in a deep sleep, in a hospital bed.  
I can't feel him. I don't know if Josh is even there.  
But the pain is.  
And so are the four men that saved my life.  
But not hers.  
My friend who I never thought I'd ever see.  
Ripped from our hands.  
Pressure on my chest.  
I can't breathe.  
Somebody help me.  
Why aren't my arms moving.  
Oh sweet Jesus please help me.  
Wake me up.  
Don't let this become a nightmare.  
I'm gasping.  
Green.  
Yellow.  
No. Green.  
Yes Green.  
And blond.  
Green eyes and blond hair.  
This is good.  
"Dean." I choked out as he grabbed my shoulders and held me still. Inhaling hurt. Why's there blood on his face? We were just leaving the church. What the fuck happened?  
"Slow down babygirl." He reached over the side of me then sat back and held a glass to my lips. "Slow sips." I did as he instructed, still confused. Head pounding. "The Impala flipped several times when we were hit by a semi. Connor was ejected...he's in intensive care. Murphy's with him." I blinked a few times and saw his brother sitting behind him. "Thankfully Sam had a hold on you."  
I looked around Dean at his brother. "Thank you Sam." My voice was scratchy. "So what happened at the church..."  
"It is real. Hailey is gone."  
I choked on my sobs as I laid back down. Murphy burst through the door, stomping his feet, loud as a horn. "Fucking fucks. Wont let me see my brother." He stopped when he saw that I was awake and rushed to the side of the bed. "Holy mother Mary of God. You're alright." He kissed me chastely. That was something that I had to get use to. Connor and Murphy being all handsy with me. Never to take it further than cuddles, hugs and kisses. Such teases. "It's been four fucking hours since we arrived."  
"Murph." I strained my voice. "Please... calm down." He blinked, then grabbed the chair in the corner and pulled it up. He plopped down, leaned on his knees and held my hand. Just before any of us could say anything, the door opened again and a nurse walked in.  
"Mr. MacManus." He perked up, letting my hand go. "Your brother is awake now, asking for you."  
"About fucking time." He jumped up. "I should fucking sue you for not letting me in the room."  
Sam and Dean sighed. "I'll go with him so he doesn't kill anyone." Dean got up, kissed me on the forehead, patted his brother on the shoulder, then walked out of the room closing the door behind him. It didn't take long for me to break down over everything. My best friend was missing.  
Sam moved over to me, pulled his legs up onto the bed and wrapped his arms around me, holding me as I cried. Angry that she was taken from us, but also thankful that I was alive. Thankful that all of us were live. I wanted to know why she was stolen from us. I wanted to choke someone. The urge to stab people kept rising up, getting stronger the more I cried.  
Finally I heard Sam's beautiful voice speak out. Not too loud, not too soft. "Castiel, if you can hear me. We need you now. We're at the Kindred Hospital in Boston. Fourth floor." I felt him press his lips against my head, everything coming to a pause as I got sleepy again. He handed me the drug button and I pushed it, then closed my eyes and listened to his breathing as well as the background noise of the t.v.  
Whoever this Castiel guy was. He better make it snappy.


	3. Troubled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lane'ah visits Connor; Dean and Lane'ah get into a fight.

Hesitant at first to walk into the room, Lane'ah looked at Connor through the window, watching him get help from his brother and a nurse with sitting up. She felt Sam's hand touch her shoulder and Dean's touching her hand that laid on the window sill. Inhaling deeply, letting it out slowly as she walked away from the boys and into the hospital room, Lane'ah hoped that Connor hadn't lost his memory of her.   
"Connor." He looked up at her, giving a slight smile. Her mere presence made him feel like nothing happened to him. Murphy went to her, kissed her on the side of her head, then walked out with the nurse, closing the door behind him. She inched closer, shaking from the sight of him.  
"Hey doll. You look like hell."  
"You look like Satan threw you out of the pit."   
"Them boys taking care of you?"  
"Yeah." She nodded.  
"Good."  
"You were out of it for a while."  
"Kind of figured that. Murph all pussy out when he saw me."  
"Connor, you went through the window... I would have been screaming my head off too if I saw you like that."  
"Ah..well.."  
"No. Don't you 'ah well' me mister." She went to the bedside. "You could have died. Then where would we be? Murphy wouldn't know what to do with himself."  
"Ah Lane, don't do that to me."  
"You need to know how much we care about you."  
"You seemed fine the other night when you were drunk hitting on Pony boy magee out there."  
"And what about you? Hitting on my best friend, shooting whiskey and shootin pool like I was nothing."  
"Lass, I'm old enough to be your father."  
"You're still my best friend. I had nothing when Josh died. My whole family disowned me, assuming that I was the reason he died."  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the bed, cupping her cheek with one hand. "Listen, babe. Those boys out there, they need you more and one day you will fall in love with one of them. Doesn't mean I'll stop loving you. What you and I have, wont ever make it. Even Murphy would have a better chance with you than I would."  
"Why would you say that?"  
He looked away, then back up into her eyes. "I have my reasons, which none is of your concern at this moment."  
"Dammit Connor. Please don't do this to me."  
"Lane'ah, that's enough. You should feel lucky that you have me at all." She sniffled, tears welling up in her eyes. "Ah, geese woman. No water works." He gently wiped the tears from her eyes with his fingers and thumb. "You are a beautiful young woman. The next man should be lucky to have you." A nurse walked in, holding a clipboard. "Okay, time for me to talk to the nurse. Go eat, get some sleep. Come see me in the morning." He pressed his warm lips against her cheek close to her own lips.  
"I love you Connor." She whispered, pressing her forehead against his.  
"I love you too, lass." He squeezed her arm before she got up, then watched her leave before glaring at the nurse. Lane'ah stopped in the door way and looked back at him, then allowed Dean to put his arm around her and leaned into him as they walked away.  
"I'm not sure on what's taking Cas so long to get here, but we will get things sorted out soon enough. I'm going to head to the Chapel and try again. How about you get some room service and take a hot shower."  
"Sounds nice." She looked up at Dean just as he pulled away from her. He kissed her on the forehead, then went to his brother. They walked down to the vending machines and waited for Murphy. Lane'ah walked into her room and sat on the edge of the bed, looking up just as Murphy stopped in front of her.  
"Mind telling me what you two talked about?"  
If she told him, he would stomp down the hallway back to his brother's room and cause an uproar. "Nothing really. Just wants me to rest and keep myself from getting dehydrated."  
"Alright. Get some rest then." He gently touched her chin, then turned and left the room as Sam walked in.  
"Hey, Dean wants me to stay in case Cas comes. Since Cas doesn't know you..."  
"Okay." She agreed, knowing that it would upset Murphy. Wanting to know what her face looked like, she got up and headed into the bathroom.  
Upon hearing gasps, Sam waltzed into the bathroom, stopping when he saw her rubbing the blood off of her face with her hands. "Hey there, slow down." He grabbed her arms and turned her to face him. He grabbed the white wash cloth off of the counter and ran it under warm water. Smelling vanilla in her hair as he turned off the faucet, he was feeling more at ease with her. It reminded him of all the times his former girlfriend, Jess, made cookies and cake for him.  
"Cas can heal those for you." The gentle touch of his hands on her jaw line, simmered her emotions down. Feeling the cloth brushing off the dried blood made her cringe; stinging the cuts.  
"Is he some kind of witch?"  
Sam smirked. "I guess you can say that, if you think Angel's are witches."  
"Oh. Well that sounds more pleasant than a demon."  
"He's one of a kind."  
"Maybe he could heal my broken heart as well."  
"How can you have a broken heart and still be alive?"  
Sam and Lane'ah turned to the t.v. seeing a tall man with black hair and blue eyes standing there. "Cas!" Dean was happy to see his friend. "We've been calling you for hours."  
"I am sorry. I have been caught up with some Angel business. But I am here now."  
"Well I guess better late then never." Sam went over to him, pulling her along. "Cas, this is Lane'ah. Can you heal her?"  
"I could, but it would conflict with the doctors. She would have to be discharged before I could do anything." He looked her up and down. "I sense that there is more to you than you know of."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
He held up his hand to touch her forehead, but was interrupted when Dean and Murphy came walking in. "About damn time." Dean's voice was rough. "Heal her so we can go."  
"We're not leaving without Connor." She protested.  
"They're never going to let him leave in those conditions. Besides, there's not enough room in the Impala."  
"Your car is totaled, Dean. We're going to have to rent a car. And I don't care what the doctors say, we aren't leaving without him."  
"Oh, yes we are."  
"No Dean, we're not."  
"I'm the operator and what I say goes."  
"Oh fuck a cock, Dean. You have just as much rank as Connor does."  
"And he's out, so I'm in charge."  
"Guys's stop arguing." Sam hoped to get them to stop.  
"Murphy is older than you..."  
"I don't care, I'm the one whose the hunter."  
"And he's the only one who can get us a car."  
"I'm the one with the Angel, so I'm in charge."  
"I'm the only female here, who just got her friend ripped from her hands, so what I say goes."  
"Oh no, honey. You'll never be in charge."  
"Oh, yes. Yes I am. I..."  
"You are just a child, you belong in the backseat with the other children. You have no say so in this."  
"And what does that make you? Huh? You are just as much as a child as I am."  
"Guys, we're going to get kicked out." Murphy spoke up, ready to pounce Dean if he laid a hand on her.  
"What's it to you if Connor stays or goes?"  
"CAUSE I'M PREGNANT!" She screamed, which led everyone into silence. Murphy sighed, upset that the secret they had been keeping was out. Dean stepped back and leaned against the foot board of the bed. Her chest was heaving, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't bare to look at Sam and knew that Cas was right up beside her, having the daunting feeling that he was judging her.


	4. Shall We Leave?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas insists that healing must be hidden; the gang breaks Connor out.

"Whose the father?" In some ways Dean was hoping she wouldn't say Connor was, but was shocked even more at her response.  
"My late husbands."  
"How far along are you?" Sam asked.  
"Three months, maybe more."  
"You don't know?" Dean pushed himself into standing position. "You've been running around with us, without us knowing and without help from a doctor. Are you trying to kill yourself?"  
"Connor's been helping me."  
"He's not a fucking doctor."  
"Dean." Cas spoke up in a stern way, then turned to her face him. "May I?" She nodded as he placed his hands on her belly. A smile came to his face. "Oh, very happy." He looked up into her eyes. "Would you like to know the gender?" Her eyes sparkled, but her words were different.  
"I wanted to wait until Connor got better."  
"You do remember that you face planted on the church floor." Dean's words brought the memory back to her.  
"Ah, don't worry." Cas smiled. Your baby is just fine. Sam walked out of the room, seeming upset. "And who is Connor?"  
"A friend. Murphy's brother."  
Cas looked at the tall brown haired man. "Hello."  
"'Ello." Murphy went to him holding out his hand. "Dean says you can heal my brother."  
"Only if we can get them to discharge him."  
"Well we don't have insurance, so I'm sure sooner or later they will kick him out."  
"I'm going to go tell him that you are here. I believe Dean has some things he needs to tell you." Lane'ah glared at Dean, then turned and left the room with Murphy, back down to the room that Connor was staying in. Dean and Castiel stared at each other, neither one of them wanting to talk to each other.  
Lane'ah stopped Muprhy when she spotted the police standing at Connor's door, talking to the doctor. "Murph. You're not going to be able to get in there if you have a weapon on you." Murphy looked up, biting his finger. "Go back to the boys. I'll let Connor know that you went back to the room."  
"Fuck, kay." He kissed her on the forehead, then went back to the other room as she walked up to the policemen and doctor. They stared at her as the doctor allowed her to pass through. She went straight up to Connor and caught him off guard by kissing him with a lingering touch. At first, when she pulled away, he was going to ask what that was about, but then saw the policemen walk into his room as she sat down on the bed. He held onto her hand and prepared a thick accent.  
"Mr MacManus, do you know who did this to you?"  
"If I knew who would make me fly out the front windshield, do you think that I'd be sitting here right now, or hunting that person down and strangling him to death."  
"Connor." Lane'ah squeezed his hand, then looked up at the policemen. "Please forgive my boyfriend. He's just going through a lot. With finding out that I am pregnant and now this accident, it's just so much for the both of us."  
"If you can think of anything, please contact us." The policemen left with the doctor, closing the door behind them. Lane'ah sighed deeply, then turned her attention back to her friend.  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Well, I didn't think you'd wanted to be in the room alone with them."  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Dammit Connor. Please don't."  
"I'm not mad. Amused that you'd cover for my ass. Maybe you are useful for something."  
"Ugh!" She was offended. Playfully slapping him until the door opened and Castiel walked in with Sam.  
"Whose this?" Connor sat up more, getting defensive."  
"Oh, that's Cas." He noticed that she was a bit happier with the site of this new person. He was much more attractive than he was. "Sam and Dean's Angel."  
"A fucking what?" Connor was now confused and surprised.  
"I am an Angel of the Lord."  
"What's an Angel going to do. Smite me?"  
"Connor!" She slapped his hand. "Stop being like that."  
"You do realize that I am a murderer, right?"  
"Dude, we all are." Sam spoke up. "She's the Saint here."  
"I'm not here to condemn you. I am here to heal you."  
"How? They wont let me out here."  
"Your brother says that you two don't have insurance. Sooner or later they will have to kick you out. When they do, we can get a motel far from here and Cas can work his magic. Not just for you, but for her and the baby."  
Connor glared at her. "You told them."  
"Whether she did or not, I would have known. I am an Angel of the Lord."  
"He could sense it before I could tell the others."  
"You do realize that the kid's not mine."  
"I understand."  
Sam interjected. "But you're better off playing as the dad cause if they find out that she's been running with no prenatal care, they will not let her leave."  
"We can tell them that we just found out, home test and we're on our way back to Oregon to be with family and get care there. We had all of this planned out already."  
"Hmm. Good thinking."  
"Let's just focus on one thing at a time. Getting the both of you out of here so I can heal you." Just then, the door opened and Murphy walked in with Dean on his heels.  
"We just got booted. We need to go. They ran our licenses."  
"Shit." Connor sighed and pushed her off of the bed. "Let's go then." He pulled the IV out of his arm and had his brother help him to his feet. Murphy and Lane'ah helped him change, then Dean took over as they all left the room.  
"How are we escaping without a car."  
"Leave that to me." Dean answered vaguely.  
Sam pushed on the emergency exit door, holding it open as everyone slipped through, not one of them caring that the alarms went off. The first large vehicle that they came upon, Dean smashed the driver's side window and popped the lock. He quickly opened the door and begun to rewire it. Sam flipped the lock switch, then opened the back door and helped Murphy get Connor inside as Lane'ah went to the front side and climbed in. Sam rushed to the other side and hopped in, closing his door just as Dean hopped in and slammed his. Without warning or time to buckle up, Dean pushed it into gear and sped backwards, slamming onto the brake. He then hit the gear again, twisted the wheel tightly, then sped off to their left, never stopping when the policemen came out of the side door yelling at them to stop.  
Once they were out onto the freeway, Dean looked over at his female companion, seeing that she wasn't doing so well. "Hang on sweetheart. We'll get you some food and a bed to sleep on." He reached over and rubbed her hand, hoping that she would make it to their next destination. Where ever that may be.


	5. Baby Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a hotel room, Cas, Sam and Dean get their fair share of baby lovin.

Murphy pushed the door open to the hotel room and handed the key to Lane'ah. "I'm going to get us some smokes. Want anything?"  
"Water, crackers and a sandwich."  
"Alright. I'll be back shortly." He kissed her forehead, then walked out as Sam leaned on the door frame.  
"Are you going to be alright sleeping in here by yourself?"  
She looked up at him. "Now come to think of it, I don't think I feel safe knowing that somethings out there." She looked at the bed. "Do you think that she's okay?"  
"I hope that she is." He watched her move to the bed by the closet and sit down. "I'm sure your friend is a strong woman."  
"She is. I just hate to know whatever that was is hurting her."  
"Don't think about it like that. She could be in a room just like this." Sam heard his brother call for him from the other room. "I'll be back." He turned and walked around the corner into the other room just as Murphy walked back into her room. He handed her a water bottle, banana and a sandwich.  
"Sorry love, this is all they had in the office."  
"Thank you. It's better than nothing." Murphy sat across from her on the other bed, watching her struggle with holding the sandwich and banana on her lap and trying to get the water bottle open.  
"Want some help?" He reached out for the bottle and she handed it to him. "You going to try to get some sleep?"  
"Yeah. If the baby let's me." She touched her stomach, then unwrapped the sandwich. He placed the water bottle onto the nightstand, then took the banana from her and placed it next to the bottle.  
"Want me to stay in here with you?"  
"Nawh, stay with Connor. He needs you more than I do. Besides I've got Sam." She took a bite of her sandwich, ignoring the fact that he wasn't happy to hear that. "Oh, yeah. Baby's happy. This is soo good."  
He slightly smirked, even though she avoided the topic at hand. "That's good that the baby is liking it." He looked behind him when he heard someone clear their throat. "Hey, Angel."  
"Hey." Cas looked at Lane'ah. "How is your baby doing?"  
"Good, hungry just like me. Are you going to come in?" Castiel walked in, shuffling over to the bed and sat down beside her. "Oh, wow." She was surprised to feel her baby kick. "I think the baby likes you Cas." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. A smile spread across his face becoming quickly confused when Murphy got up and stormed out.  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
"No. I just don't think he likes the fact that other men are around me. He gets jealous easily. Don't mind him." She ate more of her sandwich, leaving his hand on her belly.  
"Do you want to know the gender yet?"  
She looked at him with sad eyes, swallowing hard. "Hailey...." Her voice trailed off at the thought of her best friend missing out, then jumped when Dean's brash voice entered the room before he did.  
"Cas. We've been waiting for you. We need to talk about some thing." He noticed his hand on her stomach. "Is everything okay?"  
She nodded. "Baby kicked."  
"He still kicking?" He went over to her and crouched down, placing his hands on her. "Wow. He's lively right now."  
"I think it's Cas." She smiled at them both. "And why did you call it a he?"  
"Nothing really. Just a general statement. How about we call it baby J? After your husband. That way it's not a girl or boy."  
"I like that. Baby J." She looked up when Sam rounded the corner, confused look on his face.  
"Party going on in here?"  
"Sort of." Dean responded. "Baby J is kicking."  
"Oh. Well, good. Not to be rude or anything but we've got a lot to talk about and they are becoming routey over there."  
"Their Irish, what do you expect?" Dean got up and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you later. Get some rest. Come on Cas." He walked over to his brother and went into the other room. Cas, not wanting to move, looked into her hazel blue eyes.  
"Your baby is going to be just fine."  
"You're so sweet. I thought Angel's were mean."  
"Being around the Winchesters for almost a decade can do things to an Angel."  
"Well, don't change. I really don't want to have to bring out my motherly side."  
His eyebrow rose in confusion. He wanted to respond to that but Dean snapping at him made him get up and walk out of the room, closing the door behind him. Lane'ah wasn't sure on what they were wanting to talk about; assuming that it was over what happened back at the church, now that they had the perspective of a Heavenly host. She re-wrapped her sandwich and laid it onto the nightstand, then looked down at her shoes. She sighed, wondering how she was going to bend over and get them off.  
"Sam!" She yelled as she tried to put her foot up onto the other bed and reach for the laces. She grunted as she sat back and then tried to reach her shoe again. "SAM!" She yelled again, jumping when the door burst open and he stood there staring at her. "Help me?" She tried to not laugh at his hair being all over the place.  
"I thought something bad happened." He looked over his shoulder. "She's fine. She just needs help getting her shoes off." Dean looked over his brother's shoulder and rolled his eyes.  
"Okay. Why don't you stay with her and I'll fill you in later."  
"Sure." He walked in and went over to her, sitting next to her foot. Dean closed the door and went back to the other room. Sam lifted her foot and placed in onto his lap, unlacing it. "I'm no doctor, but how's your feet doing?"  
"A little swollen."  
He slipped the shoe off and tossed it under the table. "Want to take a bath?"  
"That sounds good." He placed her foot down, then picked up the other. "My brother seems to have taken a liking to you."  
"Oh. I'm...I'm not looking to get with anyone."  
"Oh. I thought you were with one of the twins." He slipped off the other shoe and tossed it at the one on the ground.  
"No. No. They've just been helping me since my husband passed. They are more like brother's to me than anything else. I think Hailey would have a better chance with them anyways. They are more her type."  
"And what's your type?" He paused. "I mean...I...sorry to intrude."  
She slid her foot off of his lap. "No. It's alright. I haven't exactly thought about anyone other than..." Her voice trailed off at the thought of her husbands beautiful face. She jumped again when her baby kicked. "Wow. J's really wild tonight."  
"Do you need me to get Cas?"  
"No. I'm alright. I just think the baby likes you guys a lot." She grabbed his hands and placed them on her stomach. "The head is here..." She placed his right hand on her left side. "And feet here." Feeling overly excited, Sam's hands shook as they sat there on her warm skin. "Have you ever felt a baby's kick before?"  
"Never. This is awesome." He smiled when he saw the toes press against her skin. "Cute." He touched the toes, slightly laughing when they moved away. "I think she's ticklish." He looked up at Lane'ah seeing her without a smile. "What's wrong?" His smile quickly faded.  
"Dean called it a boy, you call it a girl...."  
"Why don't you ask Cas?"  
"I can't. I don't want Hailey to miss out."  
"Oh, I see. Baby J." They grew silent, his hands still on her belly. "I think she is falling asleep." Lane'ah nodded, placing her hands on top of his, not wanting to move. Something about his gentle touch made her feel warm inside. Comfortable and safe. Just like she once had with her late husband. Slowly leaning forward, hoping to kiss him, she could smell something wonderful on him. Two inches away from his lips, if only he moved a bit closer. Sam didn't hesitate any further, pulling her practically on him as he kissed her. It had been a long time since he had be intimate with someone. The feel of her hands against his chest, her soft lips pulling at his lips made him want her even more. He held onto her hips, supporting her as she arched her belly away from him to prevent them from squishing her baby. He was seconds away from pulling off her shirt, when she stopped him and looked over at the door.  
Screams were heard, then Dean yelling for Sam. Sam pushed her back onto the other bed and jumped over his bed, landing next to the door, ripping it opened. The boys were looking over the railing at the crowd of people and when Sam got closer to the rail, he became shocked at what the boys were seeing. "Is that Hailey?"


	6. No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon Hailey's arrival, she gives the boys some bad news.

Sam and Dean rushed downstairs, coming to a stop when it was more clear that they were seeing was in fact Hailey. Sam stepped closer, only to find himself stopping when she looked up at him through her swollen eyes.  
"Sam." Dean's gruffness surfaced. "Be careful."  
"Hailey." Sam's voice was full of worry, wanting to touch her, help her to her feet and take her upstairs. But his instincts started to kick in as Dean moved closer, pulling out a flask and flicking the water at her.  
She groaned. "It's me, Dean." Her voice was scratchy. "I swear by it."  
"You know the rules." He helped his brother lift her up, then helped her to the stairs. He looked at the other who had been watching. "Shows over. Go back to your rooms and mind your own business." Up the stairs they went and into Connor and Murphy's room.  
"Lane'ah's going to be asking questions." Murphy spoke up, moving over towards the door.  
"We have to keep them separated until we find out what happened." Dean sat her down onto the bed and prepared himself for a long list of things to ask her.  
"Then I'm going to stay with her." Murphy went around the corner into Lane'ah's room and closed the door.  
"How did you get here?"  
"I don't know. Last I knew I was trapped in a room no larger than a broom closet. I don't even know how I got there."  
"Do you remember what happened at the church?"  
"No. I barely remember what happened before we got to the church."  
Dean looked up at Castiel who was leaning against the dresser. "I think you need to heal her."  
"You're right. It's time to heal Connor and Lane'ah as well." Cas pushed himself off of the drawers and went over to Hailey. He placed two fingers against her forehead and closed his eyes. He then moved his hand, stepped back and looked at Connor. "You might want to sit since it's your first time." Connor sat in the chair and braced himself. Cas stepped around Dean, reached out and placed his hand against Connor's forehead. Connor's body slightly jerked against the back of the chair, but when Castiel let go, he was good as new. "Stay seated for a while." Castiel stepped away from him. "Excuse me while I go attend to Lane'ah and the baby." Quickly leaving the room, Hailey looked up at Dean.  
"Baby. What baby?" Everyone looked at her confused.   
Connor spoke up. "Hai, you know that she is pregnant."  
"She can't have babies. She can't get pregnant. The doctors said so."  
"She's pretty far along, we've all felt the baby kick."  
Hailey's face contorted in confusion. "But..no. She can't get pregnant. She called me crying, three months before the wedding. She was afraid that Josh wouldn't marry her if they couldn't have kids."  
"Hailey, what are you talking about?" Dean started to worry.  
"Exactly what I am saying. They told her that it would take a miracle for her to have a baby. All the trauma of being raped at a young age, it would be very difficult for her to conceive, let alone to carry."  
Sam and Dean looked at each other, than bolted out the door and into the other room. Murphy and Cas were holding her down, as she violently thrashed about, screaming for them to help her. Sam and Dean rushed to the bed, grabbing a leg each and holding her down.  
"What the fuck is going on?" Dean yelled at Cas.  
"I don't know. She was in a lot of pain, so I tried to heal her and then this suddenly happened."  
Murphy spoke up. "She had a seizure and then screaming. I'm surprised no one has called the cops.  
Lane'ah tried to sit up but they held her down. "Dean, get it out. GET IT OUT!!" Not knowing what to do, he made his brother hold her legs down by her ankles, then asked her why. "Lane, what's going on?"  
"I remember...I remember... he wasn't himself." She screamed again. "It's wanting to take me over. Please....help me." Dean had enough, grabbed out his buck knife and climbed onto the bed. He sat down on her hips and begun to slice her open. The pain, the screams echoing off of the walls, it was beginning to be too much. Whatever was going on, was killing her and he was delivering the final blow.  
Lane'ah laid there lifeless as Dean pulled out the baby, seeing that it was marked by the devil. "Holy...."  
"Dean, give me the baby." Cas held out his hands. Without hesitation Dean handed the baby over, then looked back at his friend who laid there before him, dead. Castiel walked out of the hotel room with the baby, refusing to explain to them what he was going to do.  
Hailey and Connor walked in, shocked to see their friend dead in front of them. "What...." Hailey lost control of herself, bawling her eyes out. Murphy stepped back, leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. He covered his face as he tried to wrap his brain around what just happened. Sam and Dean stepped back as well, Sam sitting down on the table as Dean sat on the bed.  
"What now?" Sam asked his brother, not wanting to seem heartless.  
"We wait. Cas will know what to do." It wasn't what anyone wanted to hear, but there wasn't anything that they could do.  
"Couldn't we have exorcise her?"  
"It was what she wanted. A spur of the moment."  
"This shit..." Murphy finally said something. "This shit is getting out of hand. How do you two live like this?"  
"Not comfortably." Dean looked over at Connor, annoyed with her crying. "Take her back to your room." Connor didn't argue and did as he was told. He stood up when Castiel walked in empty handed. "The baby?"  
"Don't ask." He went straight over to the bed and placed his hands onto Lane'ah's body and forced a large amount of energy through her. When she took a breath of air, he stumbled backwards and landed onto the other bed. She freaked out when she saw that her stomach was flat, then looked up at Dean as he tried to calm her.  
"Hey, hey, hey. It's going to be alright." He sat down and gently touched her cheek. "You'll be alright."  
"It was...it..."  
"Shh. Everything is over now. You're safe. That's all that matters."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome sweetheart." He pressed his lips against her forehead, then sat back. "I'm going to check on Hailey. I want you to get some rest, okay?" She nodded. "Do you want any of us to stay?" She looked at Murphy, seeing him stand up and wipe his sweaty hands on his jeans. "Okay. We will be next door. Holler if you need us." Dean got up, helped Castiel to his feet. "You, my friend, need to regenerate." Walking with him and his brother out the door, they decided to get a third room to share.  
Murphy, went over to the door, closed it and then locked it. He lowered the curtain, then went back over to the bed. He kicked off his boots, then pulled off his shirt and climbed into bed with her. "Wow, he cleaned the bed as well as bring you back to me." He pulled the blankets over them, then laid down. "Come snuggle with me. Try to forget what happened." She laid down, placing her head on his shoulder. She was feeling better now that the monster that grew inside of her was gone.  
"Murph."  
"Hmm?"  
"Am I ever going to be able to have a baby?"  
"I believe you will. In due time honey."  
"Hopefully not a monster the next time around."  
"I'm sure Castiel will make damn sure of it."  
"What happened to it?"  
"Don't worry about it, love. It's not important anymore."  
"Do you think Hailey's mad at me for not going out to look for her?"  
"She will understand. Try to get some sleep. We'll talk to the boys in the morning."  
But that was just it. She wasn't wanting to sleep. She wanted to ask Hailey for forgiveness. She wanted to know what Castiel did to the baby and she definitely wanted to know how she got pregnant in the first place.


	7. High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Lane'ah have a heart to heart; Sam gets teased.

Staring at the clock on the night stand, Lane'ah couldn't believe that it was three in the morning and she was wide awake. Not because she was overheated with Murphy sleeping next to her, but because she was still emotional with what happened in such a short amount of time. The only way that she was going to get over everything, was to talk to her best friend about it. She slipped out of bed and went to the door, stopping before unlocking it and touching her belly. It was amazing how unaware she was of the fact that something was growing inside of her that wasn't of this world.  
Castiel was standing out on the balcony, staring up at the stars. She slowly went over to him, hoping to not startle him. "I don't sleep, so I count the stars as I listen to the angels speak about all the problems in heaven as well as on Earth."  
"It must be nice to not have to worry about things like that."  
"I've had my share of sleeping when I lost my grace."  
"What's that like?"  
"Miserable. I don't understand how you guys are able to function."  
"Day by day." She leaned against the railing, looking out at the trees and the cats chasing after each other.  
"She will be alright." Lane'ah looked up at him, surprised. "Your baby. She will be alright."  
"It's a girl?"  
"Yes. I know you wanted to wait, but...well..."  
"Thank you for telling me."  
"I handed her over to some angels that I trust with my life. They will fix her. You will have her back in no time."  
"You really don't know how much that means to me."  
He turned to her, leaning against the railing. "Do you remember anything at all about your husband? Anything that was off?"  
"He wasn't the same after the last tour....military. I don't know exactly what happened but for about three months he mumbled a lot. Sounded like he would chant in his sleep some times. Then one day, he just stopped."  
"Do you remember what he said when he chanted?"  
"No." She paused. "But I did record it one night, but I dropped my phone when we left the church. So there's no way we can figure it out now."  
"I'll go check the church then."  
"Before you do so, is Hailey going to be alright?"  
"I wont know until we hear what was said on that recording."  
"Should I stay away from her like the boys wanted, or can I see her?"  
"I would listen to Sam and Dean. They've dealt with things like this before." Cas moved towards the stairs, then stopped and looked at her. "Sam is a really good man. He's in need of a special friend." She smirked, then gasped when he disappeared.  
The door to Connor's room open and he stepped out, blanket wrapped around him. He shuffled over to her, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He sniffed in the fresh air, then flicked the ashes over the side. "You good, lass?"  
"Yeah. Just couldn't sleep. Murphy was making it extremely hot in there."  
"Yeah, he's good about that."  
"How's she doing?"  
"Good for the most part. Cried herself to sleep. She'll be shittin' bricks when she wakes and see you alive. Took me a few before I put two and two together with that Angel friend of the boys. Mighty nice of him to bring you back from the grave."  
"Indeed. I owe him a lot."  
"I know it's a touchy subject, but any idea on what happened to the baby?"  
"Cas says he took her to get help."  
"Her?" The smoke escaped his mouth quickly. "I was sure it was a boy."  
"It's okay. As long as I had one, I didn't care. But now I feel empty inside without her."  
"Is he going to bring her back?"  
"I'm hoping so."  
"Bring who back?" Sam's sleepy voice was heard. She looked at him, feeling that same feeling she once had before.  
"My daughter. Cas says she's in good hands."  
The part smile on his face, knowing that it was a girl made her feel more hopeful. "Cas usually keeps his word." He moved over to her left side and leaned on the railing as well. The three of them watched the sun rise, silence filling them. Connor finished his cigarette, putting it out on the cold metal, then stood up and went back into his room without a word.  
"Dean was talking about getting you back to your home town so you can be more at ease with everything."  
"I'm afraid to go home. I left right after my husbands funeral. I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle it on my own."  
"You wont be alone. With Hailey and your daughter. And we will come by every so often. Your daughter will need uncles." He smirked when she looked at him. "What?"  
"Uncles? She needs a father first."  
"Nawh. As long as she knows who her father was, she'll be good. You can do it. I believe in you."  
"Thanks for the comforting words, but I don't have much faith in that."  
"Well, if Murphy sticks around, I'm sure he'll make an excellent father figure."  
"Yeah cause that's totally what he wants. To raise a child that's not his." She rolled her eyes. "Those two... I love them and all, but they rather go out and kill evil men then settle down with a widow and her child. And if I'm not careful, they are bound to fall in love with Hailey."  
"And what's wrong with that?" She refused to respond. "Are you jealous?" Still no response. "There's no reason not to be."  
"She's free to run around with them. No child to hold her back."  
"I think it's hot, you being a mother." She glared at him. "No, really."  
"So you have thing for MILFs?" She teased him.  
"No...I...um..." Stammering, fighting to find the words, he found himself being backed into the wall and her on her tip toes, reaching up for a kiss. Unable to resist, he placed his warm hands on her face and pressed his lips against hers. Leaning forward so she could rest her feet, the urge to take her right then and there crossed his mind. But he had more respect, more control than that.  
She pulled back and looked into his hazel eyes. "Thought so." She licked his lips, then moved his hands from her face and went back into her room, closing the door. Sam sat up, trying to figure out what that was all about. He wanted her and she played like she wanted him. Just what was she trying to do to him? Sam ran his hands through his hair, then went back to his room, closing the door behind him. As he leaned against it, Dean rolled halfway over and looked at him.  
"You alright?" His voice was groggy, noting that something good happened to Sam for once. "Did she kiss you again?"  
Face burning with embarrassment, he went to his bed and flopped down onto it, pressing his face into the pillow and groaning.  
"That good, eh?" He took the following groan as a yes, then rolled back over and closed his eyes. "Be careful with her. You don't know what she's capable of." Sam groaned again, Dean trying to not laugh. "Get some sleep. I figured we can all get a bite to eat around noon, then head out. Maybe stop off at the bunker to shower. Show the boys and Lane where we live. Maybe it will help the girls to regain themselves." Sam said nothing as he adjusted his head, sighing heavily, then closed his eyes and dreamt of a good meal and a hot shower.


	8. Words of Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lane'ah and Hailey finally speak; Hailey tries to boost Sam's ego.

"HEY NO PUNCHING THE DRIVER!" Dean yelled as Connor and Lane'ah punched him in the arm. He tried to reach back and slap her leg, but she squished herself against the door so he wasn't able to touch her.  
"Well what do you expect when you separate me from my best friend and there's a slug bug passing us by?" She giggled as he grabbed her knee and started to tickle her. "No, stop. You're going to crash into something."  
He sat back down, then looked over at Connor who was chuckling at the whole thing. Back at the hotel, she had been angry at the fact that they were taking two cars, to make sure that the girls were separated since they still didn't know what happened to Hailey. Now she was uncontrollably laughing at Dean being a goof ball.  
"Alright. We need to get gas and there's a diner near there. So I'm going to drop you off with the others while I get gas. Okay?"  
"Fine by me. A piss is needed." Connor rubbed the side of his face. "I'm also sure that Murphy is itching for a cig like I am."  
"He's been smoking it out the window." She laughed.  
"Surprised Sam's allowing that to happen." Dean looked into his rear view mirror.  
"More like Cas."  
"That fucker is literally smoking out the window."  
Connor and Lane'ah turned around and laughed when they saw Murphy sticking half his body out the window, smoking his cigarette. "What a dumbass." Connor laughed. "I'm going to wait until we get there."  
"Okay, cause we're just about there." Dean pulled off the freeway and down the off ramp into the city. He took the first right and pulled the car into the empty parking lot. The diner had just opened, waiting for the first customers. Killing the engine, Dean looked back at his passenger as Connor hopped out and went to his brother, putting him into a headlock and snapping at him about what he did. The others went inside, not stopping to ask him what was going on. "You okay, love?"  
She sighed. "I'm still trying to get over the baby thing." Dean got out, went around to her side and opened the door. He pulled her out and hugged her tight.  
"It's going to be alright. Cas will bring her back to you in one piece. And if he doesn't, I promise my boot will go up his ass."  
"Oh geese." She slightly laughed.  
"I'm surprised you have been calm about this."  
"No. I cried myself to sleep after you guys left." Dean pulled her back and looked into her blue eyes. "I cry here and there, not loud enough for anyone to notice."  
"You're proving to be a strong woman."  
"Have to be. I'm a single mother now."  
"You'll have us, even if we're not around all the time."  
"Lets...lets go eat. I'm a bit exhausted from talking about all of this."  
"Alright. I'm craving pancakes and bacon anyway." He smirked as he closed the door, took her arm in his and walked her into the diner. They went to the large booth where everyone was sitting and sat opposite of each other. Dean liked sitting at the end of the booths. It was easier for him to get out if something went wrong. His brother sat next to him, Hailey next to Sam in the middle and Connor sitting next to her. Lane'ah sat by him and Murphy came out of the bathroom and slid in next to her. "Where's Cas?"  
Sam replied. "He said he had to take care of something, but will meet us at the bunker."  
"Typical." He scoffed, then looked at the menu in front of him. He had a hard time focusing, with the feeling of Sam's jealousy blasting brightly in his face. He glanced up when Murphy put his arm around Lane'ah, then eyed his brother. Sam was fidgeting, leg bouncing up and down under the table. Hailey noticed it too and placed her hand on Sam's leg, hoping to stop him. She gently squeezed it as she kept her focus on Connor telling the story of how he saved his brother from the Mafiosos.  
Murphy placed his hand on top of Lane'ah's when he leaned in to whisper in her ear, but she pulled back and looked at him with a scowl. She then excused herself and rushed off to the ladies. Hailey gave him a mean look. "What did you say to her?"  
"Nothing. I was complimenting her."  
"Her running off is not nothing." Hailey made the Winchesters move, then slid out and went to the bathroom, slapping Murphy's shoulder along the way. She pushed the bathroom door open, stepping in and stopping when she saw he friend bent over the counter. "Lane, what did he say to you?"  
"Said that I would look divine on his bed, naked."  
Hailey tried to not giggle. "You're upset by that?"  
"No. I could feel Sam's emotions. It was like a...like a...um.. bright as a neon light trying to bring people to a strip club."  
Hailey laughed. "Well that's a first." She noticed that Lane'ah was taking it more seriously than she should. "Okay, breathe. It's going to be alright."  
"I haven't felt strong emotions like that since Josh." She flipped on the water and splashed her face with the cold water. "The more we're around him, the stronger it gets."  
"I know the feeling. It's like that with Dean and Connor. Be happy that someone is having confliction about you."  
"But it's wrong. It's only been six months since I was last intimate with someone. Three since Josh's death."  
"Some people grieve differently. I think you're longing for touch. With Josh gone and now your baby in the hands of Angels, your grasping for something that's still there and that is okay. You also thought you lost me, but you didn't. You were on my mind the whole time I was trapped in that room. I thought that I was going to die. More than once the thought of never falling in love crossed my mind. But I held onto the thought of you and that's what got me through it. My friend who was in need of me."  
Lane'ah turned off the water, stood up straight and looked at her friend. "Go with Connor. He is the sweetest and he will put you first despite what Murphy wants. That man will bend over backwards for you just to see you smile."  
"Well, I wasn't thinking of getting with anyone, but I guess playing around wont hurt."  
"Don't mess with his heart though. I'll rip your head off."  
"I promise I will try my hardest to be good to him, if you promise to give Sam a chance. He's been craving attention since Jess and Mackenzie's deaths. Ruby wasn't good for him, but we all know that you are."  
"But the baby..."  
"He will love that baby like he will with you."  
"I'll take your word but with caution."  
"Deal." She grabbed her friend and pulled her out of the bathroom. "Have you thought of a name yet?"  
"No. I haven't even seen her face. It happened so quickly."  
"I think I punched Connor a bit too much when he and Cas told me you were still alive. It felt like a dream."  
"Ha. You didn't go through it." The girls sat down by each other, pushing Connor and Murphy towards the middle. Hailey made sure that Murphy was on her other side, so he kept his distance, then decided to bring Sam into the spot light.  
"So Sam. I heard that you were going to Harvard."  
"Actually Standford."  
"Oh, my bad. What were you studying to be?"  
"Well, I'm really good at math, so if I wasn't going to be an engineer, then my fall back was a math teacher."  
"Not an architect?"  
He made a face. "Nawh, it wasn't something intriguing to me."  
"Lane wanted to become a kindergarten teacher." She nudged her friend. "But she was shy a few credits when Josh passed."  
"Well, you can always go back." He flashed his hazel eyes at her, then accepted his plate from the waitress when she walked up.  
"I hope you ladies don't mind." Dean spoke up. "I sort of ordered for you."  
A large plate of hash browns, bacon and eggs landed in front of them. Lane'ah pushed it over to Hailey, then looked up at the waitress. "May I have some hash browns and toast please? Oh and a glass of orange juice. Thanks." She noticed Dean's scowl. "What?"  
He shook his head, then looked down at his food, grabbing his fork and knife, ready to dig into his over easy eggs and pancakes. Sam took a sip of his orange juice, then looked at his plate.  
Connor and Murphy stuffed their faces like they hadn't eaten in weeks, not taking a break to breathe in between bites. Lane'ah rolled her eyes and threw a piece of hash brown at Connor. He glared at her, then realized why she had done that and slowed down on his eating.  
"Connor is now the proud owner of a bar. It was their late friends. So if you're wanting a job..." She teased Hailey.  
Connor looked up at the girls. "Aye, you'd be a sight for sore, drunken eyes." Giggles were heard around the table. "I was thinking of fixing up the kitchen and putting up a menu. Would be lovely to have you lasses be apart of that."  
"I would love to." Hailey gave him an enduring smile. "A break from Ohio would be great."  
"A stop off at the bunker for a nice hot shower sounds even better." Dean smirked at the girls, knowing that he was enticing them.  
"Oh, yes, please. I feel like I haven't showered in a year. I'm sure there's sweat stuck in my butt crack and somethings growing back there."  
"Eww." Dean and Hailey glared at Lane'ah as she laughed. Sam and Connor loved her sense of humor as Murphy looked more disgusted than Dean and Hailey were.  
"Well, let's hurry up then, if we want to get there and showers."  
"I claim it first!!" Hailey spoke up.  
"I second that." Dean responded.  
"Me next, me next." Connor giggled like a little kid.  
"I'll go last then." Lane'ah finally said something. "I need to find out if Cas has my daughter yet."  
Dean reached across the table and placed his hand on hers. "He will contact us soon, don't worry too much about it babygirl. She is fine. I'm sure of it." As comforting as his words were, she still couldn't get over what had happened to her, as well as being separated from her daughter. Dean sat back and asked the waitress for their check. Connor and Dean got up and paid for the food, then went out and filled the tanks up with gas.  
"I'm going to have a smoke." Murphy quickly got up, stepping behind Sam and left the girls with Sam.  
"Well, I'm going to grab that freakin cinnamon roll before someone else does." Lane'ah got up and went to the dessert counter, handing the lady money.  
"So Sam." Hailey was amused that she made him jump. "What type of girl are you looking for?"  
"I'm not looking for any."  
"Honey, I've seen the way you look at Lane so you can't pull that bullshit on me. She likes you, you like her. Do something about it. Or Murphy will."  
Sam didn't like hearing that. "What do you want me to do? He's practically glued to her."  
"Sam, she's kissed you, hasn't she?"  
"Um..yeah. How did you know that?"  
"I know everything and if you don't take control of the situation, she's just going to move on to the next person. And before you can even mention her late husband... which you shouldn't...he wouldn't want her to be alone for the rest of her life. He also would't want his daughter to be without a father figure and you're obviously wanting to fill that role. I can see it in your eyes."  
"You are something."  
"Honey, I am myself, speaking the honest truth. Grow some balls and show her what you've got." She got up and went over to him. "Before she allows herself to get stupid with him." She patted his shoulder, then headed outside where everyone else was.  
Sam knew that she was right, but how was he going to go about it? He knew that it was something to contemplate on while they were on their way to the bunker. He had to be strong and for once become the man he knew he needed to be.


	9. Hear Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lane'ah's daughter gets a name; Sam finally gets laid.

Dean managed to get into the shower before the girls could, which led the girls to knocking on the door repetitively. They whined at him through the door, but he ignored them and placed his head under the shower head to drown out the noise. Hailey twisted the doorknob hoping to get in, but he had locked it good and it annoyed her. Tempted to break down the door, Hailey leaned against it, facing her friend.  
The girls gasped when Castiel walked over to them holding Lane'ah's daughter. She was in a pink jumper, pink socks, a pink headband on her head with a bow and a pink blanket wrapped around her. He smiled when he saw the look on Lane'ah's face. "Agla and Akriel says that she's good to go, but thought that you should know that she is a special child. Not that of a demon, but that of an Angel."  
"What do you mean?" She reached out and touched her daughters face. "And why is she six months old and not a peanut?"  
"I...um..that's really hard to explain. But please know that she's not going to harm you."  
"Cas, explain. Now." She snapped.  
"Angel's grow faster outside of the womb. Don't worry, her human side slows it down by three months at a time."  
"Three months?!" She was shocked.  
"Would you rather it be a year?"  
She glared at him. "Fine. But how do I explain it to people when I go out?!"  
"Don't..go..out?"  
She rolled her eyes, then took her daughter from him.  
"Uh, Lane. Are you forgetting something?"  
She looked at her friend. "No. I'll have Murphy go out and by things."  
"How about you name her first."  
"Oh, fuck. Um...I really don't know."  
"Diniel"  
"What?" The girls looked at Cas, confused.  
"It means 'angel who protects infants.'"  
"That, sounds lovely, but I don't know."  
"Well, I didn't think you wanted to name her Rachiel, which is an ophanim angel who rules Venus and governs sexuality."  
The girls eyes lit up. "Oh hell no."  
"There's also Temeluch, she's the angel caretaker who protects newborn babies and children."  
"The meanings are wonderful, just not liking the names. No offence to the Angels."  
"None taken. They are very understanding. Whatever you pick, they will honor."  
"I think an Angel name would be lovely if I can pronounce it and if it fits her beautiful face."  
"What about Naamah?"  
Castiel's lit up and shook his head. "No no. Naamah was a fallen angel... of prostitution whose name means 'pleasing.' I'm sure you don't want that."  
"Naomi?" Hailey got the dirtiest look from Cas. "What?"  
"Naomi was the angel that tortured me and killed Alfie."  
"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry."  
He turned back to Lane'ah. "Seraphiel is the chief angel of the seraphim angels."  
"Too much like a boys name."  
"What about Layla?" Hailey asked, almost falling backwards when Dean opened the door, towel wrapped around him, hair sticking up. His eyes lit up at the site of the baby, then a smile spread across his face.  
"Layla. She looks like a Layla."  
Castiel thought for a moment, then looked at the baby. Layla. Angel who oversees and protects childbirth. Yes. She looks like a Layla and I know that she would be honered."  
Lane'ah frowned. "A little too close to my name, don't you think?"  
Hailey and Cas sighed.  
"Well, no matter what, she's going to be a princess."  
Hailey giggled. "Well too bad she couldn't honor an Angel names Ariel."   
"Ariel - "lion of God;" angel of protection."  
They all looked at the baby. "Ariel Marie." Lane'ah said. "That's your name. Ready to be a lioness?" She smiled when her baby smiled.  
"What's the last name?"  
"Collins."  
"Ariel Marie Collins? Her initials are AMC I hope you know." Dean laughed as he went to his room to get dressed.  
"That doesn't matter. As long as she has a name." Lane'ah kissed her daughter's cheek.  
"Well, momma. Are you ready to take a shower? We can watch her."  
"Don't you want to take one first?"  
"Nawh. I can wait. You deserve a hot shower anyways. Cas, let's go feed her. I think I saw some vanilla pudding in the fridge. We can have Connor and Murphy run to the store for us."  
Cas took Ariel from Lane'ah, received a thank you and a kiss on the cheek from Lane'ah, then followed his bouncy friend down the hallway towards the kitchen. Lane'ah looked down at her clothes, realizing that she had nothing to change into. Lucky for her, Sam was coming down the hallway. "Sam, do you have something I can change into?"  
"Sure. It might be big on you."  
"Fine, fine. I'm just going to be sleeping in it anyways."  
"Give me a bit and I'll put it on the counter for you."  
"Thank you." She dodged into the bathroom, closing the door as he walked off to his room. Flipping on the water, she placed her wrist under the faucet, until it got to the temperature she wanted, then stepped back and begun to get undressed. She kicked the clothes into a corner, then went to the mirror and looked at herself. A sigh slipped through her lips as she grabbed a rubber band from the counter and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She then grabbed a green towel from the cupboard and draped it over the towel rack. She then slipped into the shower and began to wash herself from her neck down to her toes. She pulled the shower head down and began to rinse herself off. When she was done, she leaned against the cold wall, closed her eyes and prayed in her head; thankful that God allowed her to keep her baby girl.  
"Lane." Sam's voice was gentle as he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He placed the shirt and shorts onto the counter, then leaned against it. "Lane."  
"Yes?"  
"Murphy texted me. He wanted to know what you think Ariel would like to eat?"  
"Banana Oatmeal. Tell him to get the level one foods. A weeks worth and come Monday, I'll go out to the food banks with them. Oh and whole milk and formula. Have to mix them."  
"Alright." He quickly texted everything that she told him, then placed his phone onto the counter. Beautiful, calming music came out of the speakers and he decided that this was his chance to do something out of his normal routine. He pulled off his shirt, kicked off his shoes, pushed them off to the side, then un-belted his jeans and pulled them off. He took a deep breath and prayed that she wouldn't freak out on him. He quickly pulled off his boxer-briefs and stepped into the shower behind her. As he quietly exhaled, he slipped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. A squeak came out of her, soon replaced with a light gasp as he kissed her neck.  
"Mmm Sam." Her fingers dug into his forearms as his right hand held onto her hip and his left traveled down her stomach, stopping in between her legs. He pushed her legs apart and gently slid his slender fingers into her. Moving his fingers delicately, thumb pressed against her bundle of nerve; Sam knew exactly what he was going for. He moved his right hand to her face, turning it to face him. Kissing her sweetly, pausing every few seconds for her to catch her breath, Sam wanted to make every moment last for a life time.  
Picking up the pace, made her weak in the knees, but he held her up, then grabbed the shower head from her, leaned over her and placed it back into the holder. He then turned her to face him and couldn't keep control over himself. He was loving every kiss, every touch and his manhood grinding against her proved how much he wanted her. "Lane, may I...please."  
"Not in the shower." She said breathlessly. "Everyone's going to want to take one soon." She giggled.  
"Okay. My room then." He bent forward, flipped off the water, then pushed the glass door open. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her, stepped out and grabbed his towel off of the rack and wrapped it around himself. He quickly picked up their clothes, and shoved them down the laundry shoot, then grabbed the clean clothes and his phone off the counter and turned to her. He grinned as he grabbed her and carried her out of the bathroom and down the hallway.  
Hailey saw the whole thing and laughed her ass off, cheering them on as she held onto Ariel. Castiel's eyes were lit up, embarrassed that he also witnessed the escapade. "Should he be...."  
"Shhh, Cas. Just let it happen." She turned to him and handed Ariel back to him just as the twins walked into the bunker.  
"Hey, Hailey. Where's Lane?" Connor asked.  
"Busy. But I'm going to take a shower now. Cas can feed her. If not, then Dean can.  
"I can what?" Dean walked in just as Murphy held up the two bags in his hand.  
"Sure. I'll feed her." Dean took Ariel from Castiel, then went over to the chair and sat down. He placed Ariel on top of the table, then cracked open a jar. "Whose hungry?" He smiled when she smiled at him and reached for the baby spoon.

 

Sam gently laid Lane'ah onto his bed, hooked his phone up to the ipod speakers, hit play, then crawled onto the bed and in between her legs. He kissed her chest, making his way up to her neck, then playfully bit her. When he sat up on his arms, she noticed the necklace dangling in front of her. "Where did you get that?"  
"I found it stuffed between the car seats. I figured that someone had to use it. "She pushed him off of her and got up. "What did I do? Lane? Please don't be mad at me."  
"I'm not mad. Just thought you should know that necklace was my husbands." She grabbed her purse off of his chair and rummaged through it. "I thought I lost the chain. Forgot I left my purse in your room until now." She grabbed out the dog tags and brought them to him. She sat down and unhooked the necklace, slipped the tags on, then hooked it back up.  
"Why....? Don't. This is a slap in your husbands face."  
"No. He would want the next person to hang onto it for luck. He wasn't into the superstitious of it all. It brought him through all the tours." She started to lose her train of thought. "Please, hold onto them until I'm ready to pass it on to Ariel."  
"I will." He looked at the tags, still feeling uneasy about the whole thing. When he looked up, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. As she laid back down, she pulled him on top, feeling a sense of relief. "Are you sure you still want to." She grabbed the necklace and pulled his face closer to hers, kissing him chastely. Sam took this as his cue and slipped himself in, slowly, inch by inch, until she was comfortable with his length. A slow rhythm, light moans, fingers in each others hair, they were loving every minute of it. Lane'ah arched her legs, pressing her knees against her hips. He pushed her leg closer to her body, going deeper, moaning in her ear, grasping the sheet.  
His name slipped from her lips in a moan, hands pressed against his ass as he rolled his hips into her. Lane'ah rolled her hips into him, smirking when he moaned loudly. "Fuck, Lane. Oh, God you feel so good." His left hand grabbed her shoulder, right hand the edge of the mattress above their heads. He rolled faster into her as she tried to keep up. "Cum for me baby." Before he could ask her again, he felt her tense up, voice higher than before, fingers digging into his back. The slight touch of her sweetness against his throbbing thick tip made him unwind. His saltiness hit her cervix as he melted into her, kissing her neck a few times before sitting up to look into her hazel eyes. Her eyes were closed though, savoring every moment. He kissed her swollen lips, his right thumb gently moved across her hairline. "You alright, sweetheart?" She nodded. He gently pulled out, then rolled onto the bed. He laid there, wondering if she was going to get up and leave, feeling happiness over swept him when she rolled into him and placed her arm around him. Her face was inches away from his neck, but it didn't bother him.  
Hearing his phone going off, he looked at it, seeing that it was Dean. "Babe, we need to get out there. I think they need help with Ariel." Sam slipped out of bed and held out his hands.  
"Okay." She slowly sat up, then took his hands and went to the dresser with him. They quickly got dressed, Lane'ah to leave his room first, Sam grabbing his phone and waiting for a few minutes as he read what Dean had to say.  
Murphy knows.


	10. Evil Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy does the unthinkable; Sam's inner demon rises.

Days had passed since Lane'ah had her escapade with the tall, mysterious handsome roommate of hers. She was infatuated with him and was pleased that he was taken kindly to her daughter. Not a day went by that Sam didn't pass up the chance to hold Ariel and make her laugh. Even when Dean was in control of the situation, Sam manged to pry her from his brother's hands and make her feel better. Lane'ah showed him how to dress her and change her diapers and together they found ways to get Ariel to eat and be content for most of the day. Sam was getting comfortable with the thought of being Ariel's father, but was hesitant on bringing up the subject with Lane'ah. Dean thought it wasn't the right time, but Hailey assured that it didn't matter when, as long as it eventually got talked about.  
Dean was in the middle of feeding Ariel when Murphy came walking into the kitchen, passing them by and getting into the fridge for a beer. Hailey was out on a date with Connor and Sam was with Cas at the local thrift store, buying food and diapers.  
"Hey, have you see Lane?"  
"Yeah, she went to change. Ariel puked on her."  
"Well that is disgusting." He went over to Ariel and rubbed her baby fuzz. "You're going to be a little terror aren't you?" She smiled at him, then looked back at Dean and smiled at him.  
"She's looking to do ten years in the baby pin if she upchucks on me."  
"Yeah, good luck on that." Murphy walked out of the kitchen, down the hallway and stopped in front of Sam and Lane'ah's door. He knocked on it, then entered. "Hey, Lane." He stopped when he saw her shirtless. "Oh, sorry."  
"It's fine. Not like you haven't seen the milk bags before." She dropped her shirt in the hamper, then reached behind her to undo her bra."  
"Want some help?"  
"Sure. She spit up on me and it soaked through my shirt. I don't think she likes milk a whole bunch."  
He placed the beer glass onto the dresser, then went to her and undid her bra. "She kinda did pass over the breast feeding."  
"Not my idea." She pulled the straps off, then dropped the bra into the hamper as well. She then went to the dresser and pulled the top drawer out.  
"Can we talk?"  
"About what?" She grabbed the black push up bra, smirking to herself when she had the thought of Sam liking it.  
"Not giving me a chance before Sam."  
"And what makes you think you deserve a chance?"  
"Well I have known you longer."  
"Doesn't mean you get a chance." She pulled on the bra, then reached back and hooked it together. As she fixed her breasts, she glanced up into the mirror seeing how hurt he was. "Murph, you will find someone, believe me."  
"Ya know how hard that is to think that way? My damn brother got the only other girl here. I've wanted you since the day I met you. Kinda unfair that my brother got both girls."  
She turned around and gave him a dirty look. "Don't you dare."  
"Oh, I will go there."  
"You don't know shit."  
"Really? Did I really cross your mind before you hopped into his bed? Did Stephanie cross your mind when you did?"  
"Stephanie dumped him. I was consoling him. Nothing happened."  
"Sure, yeah, right. Keep saying that and maybe you'll start to believe it."  
"This. This is what keeps me from wanting to be with you." She went over to the closet, pulled the door open and started to look through the shirts she bought the other day with Hailey. Murphy went up to her, grabbed her and pushed her into the bedroom door, closing it. He pressed himself against her, kissing her forcefully. Lane'ah pushed against him. "Stop, Murphy, you're hurting me."  
"But it's okay that he does this to you?" He grabbed her jeans, pulling the buttons apart and stuck his warm hand on her warm core. "There was a time that you wanted me."  
"Was a time."  
"What changed? I know it wasn't my attitude cause I didn't have one until these assholes came into our lives."  
"I couldn't stop thinking about Josh."  
"And now? Can you honestly say that you don't think about me? When Sam's hard cock pushes into you. Do you think about me?"  
She refused to answer, which angered him more. "Dammit, Lane, tell me that you want me."  
"NO!" She yelled. Murphy grabbed her and yanked her from the door, swung her around and tripped her, slamming her down onto the ground. He pulled her jeans down to her knees, excited to see that she was wearing a thong. "GET OFF OF ME!!" She screamed as he pressed himself against her, holding her head down. She felt the sting after his nails scraped skin off of her thigh as she tried to kick him off, screaming her head off as he did the unthinkable to her. This wasn't like him. What possessed him to do this?  
It didn't take long for him to get off and just as he was tucking himself back into his jeans, Dean grabbed him and threw him into the hallway. He could hear Ariel screaming and crying as he punched Murphy and shoved him down the hallway. Lane'ah scrambled to get up and tripped over her jeans as she rushed out into the hallway. She screamed at them to stop as she pulled up her jeans and ran down the hallway after them.  
"DEAN YOU'LL KILL HIM!" She screamed as Murphy flew into the table. Ariel was sitting across the room in her highchair screaming and crying as she felt her mothers emotions. Dean didn't care, took one last swing and knocked him out cold. He then turned to Lane'ah, seeing blood running down her legs. "Fuck almighty." He went to her, steadying her as she tried to walk over to her daughter. "It's alright Ariel." She pushed Dean off of her and took Ariel out of the highchair, holding her daughter as she cried against her chest. "It's okay my love. Mommy is okay." But she wasn't.  
"Lane, we need to get you to the hospital."  
"I'll be fine. I need to calm her down."  
"You're bleeding and I know that he raped you."  
She gave him a dirty look. "And you took forever to stop him."  
"I was in the kitchen. I had no clue. When she started screaming, I knew something was wrong." He looked at Murphy. "I'm going to have to tie him up."  
Just then, everyone arrived, shocked to see Murphy on the floor, face bloodied and Ariel still crying. "What the fuck happened?" Connor asked as he marched down the stairs and hovered over his brother's body. "OH Murph, what the fuck did you do?"  
Lane'ah stormed off crying as she carried her daughter, Hailey chasing after. "Babe, wait. Tell me why you're bleeding."  
Sam dropped the bags onto the floor when Dean walked over to him and pulled out a chair. Connor picked up his brother and dragged him down to the basement, putting him into the empty room. He then marched back upstairs and demanded to know what happened.  
"Cas." Dean looked at his friend. "Please go attend to the women."  
"Dean...I."  
"Now." He snapped.  
Cas glared at him but didn't argue. He went off to Hailey's room as Connor, Dean and Sam discussed what had happened. Sam's emotions went wild as he gripped the arm rests, trying to prevent himself from going downstairs to kill his ally. He had enough when Dean confirmed his worse fear, got up and sprinted down to his room. He burst through the door, becoming upset when he didn't see her or Ariel. He then thought about Hailey and Connor's room and rushed down there, pushing his way in when he heard her crying. Castiel was in the corner walking Ariel back and fourth as Hailey comforted Ariel on the bed. Hailey looked up at him and reached out for his hand. He went to her, placing his hand in hers.  
"She needs you right now. This is a safe room. Cas and I will sit with Ariel on the sofa and play with her. You don't have to say anything. Just hold her and let her cry it out." She got up and gave him a hug, then went over to Cas and sat with him on the love seat. Cas placed Ariel in front of her and showed her the stuffed lion he got her the other day.  
Sam climbed into bed and snuggled up against Lane'ah, holding her tight. She grabbed onto his arms, squeezing hard as she broke down crying again. He didn't care about the pain she was causing him, didn't mind her nails digging in. As long as it was making her feel stronger in some way, it was okay to him.  
When she finally slowed down to sniffles and tears, he gently placed kisses on her shoulder and spoke to her gently. "Ariel still likes Cas." She stopped sniffling and slightly giggled. "I think she likes torturing him." They looked over at her daughter, who was pulling Castiel's tie. "Do you want to hold her?" She nodded then sat up on her arm when Hailey brought Ariel over to her and sat down with her. Castiel excused himself and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
"Momma loves you." She played with her bare foot. Ariel grabbed Hailey's necklace, trying to put it in her mouth.  
"No no, sweetie. That's not food." Hailey pried her necklace away. She then got up and went to the dresser, grabbed the package of rice patties and brought it to the bed. She sat down opened it and handed one to Ariel. Ariel looked at it and then shoved it into her mouth.  
"She's so cute." Sam poked her on the side, smiling when Ariel smiled at him. Ariel handed her treat to him. "No, I don't want it. Thank you though."  
"She's trying to share." Hailey broke off a small piece and handed it to him.  
He sighed and popped it into his mouth. "Thank you, A." She smiled again, then looked down at her foot.  
"All this crying has worn me out."  
"Sleep in here tonight. All of you. I'll sleep with Connor in your room."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll grab some of her stuff for you guys while you relax. Watch some t.v." Hailey kissed Ariel on her head, then got up and left the room. Sam grabbed the remote off of the night stand and turned the t.v. on. He turned on baby cartoons, then adjusted himself to be more comfortable. Ariel scooted over to him, then leaned forward and flopped onto his legs. He chuckled, then pulled her onto his lap. She leaned against his chest and munched on her rice patty.  
Lane'ah rolled onto her other side and laid her head down onto the pillow. She reached up and gently ran her finger down Ariel's nose. "Beautiful girl." Ariel handed her treat to her, then closed her eyes and sighed.  
He whispered. "Is she falling asleep?"  
"I hope so. She's had a long day." Lane'ah rolled over, placed the rice patty onto the night stand, then rolled back over onto her right side.  
"Get some sleep. I'll take care of her if she wakes up."  
"Thank you."  
"Welcome." He squeezed her hand, then held it as she fell asleep. He couldn't wait for Hailey to return, so he could have her hold Ariel while he hunt his brother down. His anger was starting to creep up on him again and he was having troubles holding it back this time. He wanted answers and he had no patience left in him. What Dean did to Murphy was just the beginning. He didn't care what Connor was going to say. Murphy was a dead man.


	11. the Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam and Connor make a deal.

Dean clinched his jaw, turning his attention to Murphy. It took a lot for him and Connor to tie him up after spending the last fifteen minutes being thrown about. It was just what Dean had suspected. Murphy was possessed and it wasn't a pretty sight. It had to take Castiel punching Murphy in the face to knock him out and as he asset his knuckles, Connor and Dean took over from there.  
"What do we do now?" Connor wiped the blood that trickled down his lip from his nose. "I've never dealt with this before."  
"It's best if you sit back for this one. Let Cas and I take care of this." Everyone turned towards the stairs when they heard shoes thumping down the stairs and Dean sighed. Sam was the last person on his mind and now wasn't the greatest time to be loosing his nerve. "Sam, go back upstairs and take care of the girls."  
"Give that job to Cas then." He stopped right next to Cas. "He owes me an explanation. Owes her an apology."  
"He owes her more than that. He's possessed."  
Sam cocked his head, eye brow raised. "How did he manage to have that happen to him?"  
"Well, not wearing the anti-possession tattoo is one thing."  
"There's no forgiveness for what he did."  
"That's up to her." Connor responded. "Don't go making choices for her."  
Sam noticed that the boys were bruised and bloody. "What happened to you guys?"  
"The demons pretty strong. I haven't met one like this since the old days."  
"Except for Abaddon."  
"He almost took out Cas."  
"Did he say anything about Lane?"  
"No, but he did say something about the kid." Connor responded again. "He wants her for something."  
"Like Hell he will." Sam glared at Murphy when he stirred. He puffed out his chest, preparing himself for whatever was to come. The others paid attention as well, hearing a sadistic laughter coming from Murphy.  
"This was fun." A smirk came to his face. "I've always wanted both Winchesters in my presence."  
"Why do you want the child?" Dean asked, voice harsh.  
He turned his head to Dean. "Like I'd tell you."  
Sam lunged forward and bashed on his face. Connor and Dean grabbed him and pulled him away. The laughter came back, but soon dispersed when Castiel walked up to him. "Well, isn't this lovely. The puppet trying to be the hero."  
"What do you want with the child, Cresil?"  
"Cresil?" Dean questioned the name.  
"Yes, he's the demon of impurity and laziness."  
"Oh, I don't want the baby. I'm just a mere distraction for the one who does want the baby."  
Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks with each other, then realized what he was getting at. As they ran upstairs, Connor followed and Castiel sent the demon back to hell. He left Murphy unconscious, then ran up the stairs, hearing all the commotion.  
"LANE!" The boys yelled as they ran through the bunker to Connor's room. Dean slid to a stop, kicked the door open, not caring that it came off of the hinge. Lane'ah wasn't in the room and neither was Ariel.   
"FUCK!" He yelled, then turned to the boys. Before anyone could say anything, they heard screams coming from the garage. They all bolted down to the doors, stopping when they saw Hailey standing there holding the demon blade and appearing to be possessed. Lane'ah was holding Ariel, on the other side of the garage, trying to keep Ariel from looking at Hailey. "Hailey." Dean's voice was calm as he took a few steps ahead of the rest. "Put the knife down. Let's talk." When she looked at him, he got creeped out. "Okay, or not." He kept moving around her, hoping to get in between the girls before it was too late. "Who am I talking to?"  
"Naamah." Castiel spoke up. "Why do you want the baby?"  
She grinned at Dean, never looking at Castiel. "She's a sacrifice."  
"For what?"  
"To help bring back Lucifer."  
"What?" Sam stepped forward, but Cas held him back.  
"Why do you want to bring him back?" Dean asked her, irritation levels rising.  
"Because he's going to start where he left off. She's the key to getting him out of his cage. And your brother will obey him this time."  
"Like hell I will." Sam snapped.  
"She's lying." Cas interjected. "Lucifer can't leave the cage for a millennium."  
"Or so you think." She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, then looked back at Dean. "You guys should interrogate Metatron a bit better. You'll find that there's more than what he's willing to say."  
"We kinda knew that, already."  
"Although there is a way to get out of this."  
"Oh no, no. None of us are making kissy promises with a whore."  
"That's not what I have in mind. Although that would be a lovely deal. Three souls for the price of one baby."  
"Not going to happen."  
"Well then, I guess you'll just have to deliver sixty evil souls by the next full moon, in order to keep the baby."  
"Sixty?"  
"I could make it a hundred. Knowing you, you couldn't even deliver one."  
"I'll do it." Connor spoke up. "Just give me back Hailey."  
"Deal." She turned to Sam and he shook his head. She then looked back at Dean. "What do you say, handsome?"  
He clinched his jaw. "Fine. Sixty souls for the baby."  
"Good." She turned and walked towards the door, stopping next to Sam. "Five of them must be from you, lover boy." She winked at him, then went to the door where Connor was. "And I'll be seeing you soon." She slapped his ass, then walked out the door.  
"That has got to be the weirdest trade off ever." Dean said as he looked at Castiel.  
Cas sighed. "I'll start scouting." He disappeared as Sam went to Lane'ah and Ariel. Connor stepped out of the garage and found Hailey laying on the ground. He went to her and lifted her up off the ground and took her back to their room.  
"Dean." Lane'ah handed her daughter over to Sam. "You can't be serious."  
"Oh, honey, I will do anything to keep you and the baby safe. If you're dating my brother, then you are family." He saw a slight smile on her face. "Get yourself back to your room. Rest. Let us handle this, alright?"  
"Yeah." She took Sam's hand and walked with him back to their room.  
Dean heaved a heavy sigh. How were they going to pull off sixty killings in a short amount of time? He didn't want his brother to have to do the amount that he was assigned to, but was afraid that if he didn't, then Naamah would go back on her word.  
But then again, what made him think that she wouldn't do it anyway?


	12. Everything's Okay Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy awakes; Lane'ah wants to leave.

Lane'ah stared at Murphy, as she sat on the edge of the bed. Connor was standing at the end of the bed, both waiting for Murphy to wake up. And when he did, he wanted to cry when he saw her face. "I tried so hard to stop. It was like I wasn't in control of myself."  
"Murp..." She placed her hand on his cheek and he broke down. "I know it wasn't you. The boys explained it to me. I forgive you." She scooted closer and held him as he cried. "Hailey had the same thing happen, so the boys are going to have us get anti-possession tattoos. Until we can, Cas marked us, so neither Angel or Demon can do so." She looked at Connor. "You want to talk to him about the rest of this? I need to put Ariel to bed."  
His voice was gentle. "Yeah. Go ahead." He shuffled over to her and sat down behind her. She gave Murphy a kiss on the cheek, then gave Connor a hug and left the room. She closed the door behind her, then went over to Sam, taking her daughter from him.  
"How is Hailey?"  
"Dean said that she's a wreck, but she's fine. How are you doing?"  
"I just want to get past this." She walked away from him, going into the library.  
"Lane, you need to grieve over this."  
"I don't need to do jack shit right now. My daughter's safety comes first." She grabbed the jars of food and placed them in the box that sat on the table. She then tossed in the bowl and spoon, drinks and the box of oatmeal.  
"I understand that. It's not like Dean or Connor couldn't watch her."  
She stopped and looked at him. "How many more times is this going to happen? I can't even trust anyone."  
"You're going to have to. For her life."  
"And then when this is over, so are we."  
Sam felt the blood drain from him. "What. You can't be serious?"  
"It's the only way to keep me and my daughter safe. The further away I am from you boys, the better it will be." She adjusted Ariel on her hip, the grabbed the box with her other arm and walked towards her room. Dean was coming up the hallway, as she stormed past.  
"Dean. Say something." Sam demanded.  
"What?" Dean stopped and stared at his brother. "What's going on?"  
"She wants to leave us. Me."  
"Well, if that's what she wants, then you need to respect that." Dean stepped into the bedroom. "What is your reasoning?"  
She placed the box onto the dresser then went over to the crib and placed her daughter down. She kissed her, tucked the blanket around her, then went over to the bed and sat down. She tried to ignore the boys but it was no use with them standing there.  
"Lane?" Dean's voice deepened.  
"Please don't wake her up."  
Dean looked at his brother, stepped out of the room and closed the door. Sam explained to him what she said and Dean couldn't help but take her side. Even though it made Sam upset, he knew that he couldn't keep her there. Dean headed out to the garage to fix the door, while Sam walked into his room and stared at the one person he loved.  
"Can we please talk about this?"  
"What is there to talk about when you know that I am right?"   
Sam closed the door and went to the bed. He lowered his voice, glancing at the crib every so often. "I understand that you want to keep her safe, but if you go out there, you will have a harder time protecting her, then if you were with us. This bunker, despite what just happened, is warded. Cas, me and Dean will have to find where it was broken and fix it. I will not let anything happened to you and I wish you could trust me."  
"Sam, I do trust you. I just don't trust what will happen if we stay. Look what it's done to my friends already."  
"I'm sorry to have to say this, but this is going to happen more and more no matter how badly you don't want it to be. Because this is how Dean and I live. And I guess if you cannot handle it, then you can make the choice to leave. But if you leave, know that those demons will be following your every move and we can't protect you."  
"Cas would."  
"Cas is always going to be busy. What if he's called away to do some business in Heaven? What if Naamah does take Ariel? What are you going to do then?"  
She stared at the crib, tears running down her face. "Don't say that. Not my baby."  
"It's going to happen if you leave. You're wrapped up in us no matter what. Meaning you will always have them on you because they will find some other way to mess with you. I'm not trying to scare you, but this is the truth. You wont be safe unless you stay here in the bunker with Hailey."  
She looked at him. "And what if you boys aren't here and they get in again?"  
"We have safe rooms, but we also wont leave you two here without learning how to protect yourselves."  
"If worse comes to it, we'll call Garth." Sam and Lane'ah looked at the door, seeing Dean standing in the doorway, leaning against it.  
"Dean, no. Remember what happened to him?"  
"But we know that he's good. He has never done us wrong."  
"What is wrong with him?" Curiosity sparked in her.  
"He's a werewolf. He was hunting one, got bitten and now he runs with his wife."  
"Yeah, but they swore to us to be good."  
"Garth knows the rules and he's good. He wont harm you or the girls."  
"I'll think about it." She pulled off her shoes, Sam taking them from her and placing them by the door.  
"I'll let you get some sleep." Sam started to leave, but she called out to him.  
"We didn't finish this conversation."  
"We can in the morning."  
"Maybe I don't want to wait that long."  
Sam and Dean exchanged looks. "Stay." Dean kept his voice low. "You know you need her." Dean turned and went to his room. Sam stepped back, closed the door then unlaced his boots. He pulled them off, then his shirt on his way over to the other side of the bed. As he pulled off his jeans, Lane'ah changed into her silky purple lingerie top, checked on her daughter who was sleeping soundly, then climbed back into bed.  
"Sam, I don't want to leave you. I just feel that it's better that way."  
"Stay, until we get this fixed. Then make a decision."  
"Alright. I can do that." She kissed him chastely, then snuggled up against him. "Should I be worried about Garth at all?"  
"No. At least last we knew he was all good. But we would seek him out and talk first before allowing him to come in here."  
"I would like to talk to him first."  
"Okay, we can arrange something." He put his arms around her. "Do you think Hailey and Connor are going to be alright?"  
"Oh, I'm sure they will be fine. He's a horny Irish man."  
"Uh......yeah, that's not something I needed to know." He pressed his face into her neck, kissing her gently.  
"Sam."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Sam!"  
"What?"  
"I felt that. You dirty man." He chuckled against her, then pulled her on top of him.  
"You think you can be quiet?"  
She tugged at his bottom lip with hers, not saying a word as she teased him.


	13. Love Me Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hailey have fun; Murphy's guilt eats at him.

Connor walked into his room, exhausted from having to deal with his brother until he fell asleep. Hailey stepped away from the closet and glanced at him before heading to the dresser. "You alright?" He asked her, licking his lips. He hadn't had a glass of water in hours and it sounded so good to have a few glass fulls, but first he wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to have a meltdown.  
"Yeah, I'm a bit better."  
He knew that she wasn't though. He didn't have the energy to get into a fight about what happened, but wanted to do something to ease her mind. Without much of thinking, he went to her and pulled her away from the dresser. "How about after all of this, we get away. Go somewhere. Anywhere."  
"Anywhere?" That perked her up.  
"Anywhere you want to go, I'll take you." He moved the hair from her face, then gently kissed her. "As long as it's far away from here."  
"Hawaii?"  
"Sure, love."  
"Japan?"  
"If it's where you want to go."  
"How about where you're from?" Upon hearing this he became hard. Something about hearing his heritage coming from her mouth always made him feel this way. "Hmm. I think that would be the best place. Ireland. Yes. I think we should go there."  
"A woman after my own heart." He kissed her again, trailing the kisses across her jaw, down her neck. "What can I do to convince you..." She kissed him before he was able to finish his sentence and slid her hand down his jeans, wrapping it around his hard, throbbing friend. Connor pulled off his shirt, kicked off his boots, then pulled her over to the side of the bed. He pulled off his jeans, stepped out of them and kicked them off to the side. He then grabbed her shirt, pulled it up and kissed her side. He gave her a few love bites, groaning when she tugged at his locks. Pushing her down onto the bed, he wanted to take her right then and there, but knew she would make a fuss about it later on. Connor pulled her jeans off, tossing them behind him, then climbed over her and laid down. She rolled into him, pulling him closer for lip locking, light moaning coming from her as he ran his hand across her smooth leg.  
Having enough of him teasing her, Hailey rolled on top of him, pressing her lips into his neck. It was the first time she was taking control and Connor wasn't sure if he was okay with that. Although he was loving every gentle touch, every sensual kiss. Across his jaw, his chin and then his lips. He gasped when she pressed his tip into her tight, warmness, hands instantly going to her hips, grasping tight. "Holy, fuck." He grunted as she rolled her hips, slow to begin and picking up the pace when she was stretched out around him. She pressed her hand against his throat, pleased to feel him tense up under her power. Connor moved his hands to her thighs, digging his fingers into them, moaning louder as she tightened herself even more.  
"Oh fuck. I'm going to cum." Connor was excited to hear this, but couldn't say anything with her hand tighter on his throat. He bucked up his hips as she reached her ecstasy moment, watching her face change before she collapsed against him. "Mmm. That was awesome." He smirked at her comment, then rolled her onto the bed and got on top. There was no way that he was going to let her stop, not with him unable to get off. She gasped when he entered her and took back his control, moving every way he could until he got off.  
Connor rolled off of her, panting. "I need a cigarette." He sat up and ran his hands through his hair. "I'll be back." He stood up and got dressed, then headed out the door as she pulled the blanket over herself and snuggled down into the mattress and pillows. She didn't mean to fall asleep, but everything that had happened to her finally caught up.  
Connor walked into the library seeing Dean and Lane'ah sitting opposites sides of each other, drinking something from mugs and reading books. Castiel was sitting next to Lane'ah - a bit too close - looking over her shoulder at the book. "Hey."  
Dean looked up at him. "Joining the non sleeping party?"  
"Ha, yah, she'd kill me if I didn't return." He pulled out the cigarette pack from his back pocket and pulled out the cigarette with his lips. He noticed that Lane'ah had a mark on her neck, wondering if he should ask. "Lane."  
"Hmm?" She didn't look at him.  
"Are you alright, sweetheart?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You have a mark on your neck."  
"Yeah, Sam was a little rough when we had sex. It's no problem. It'll go away."  
Dean looked up from his book at her. "He's marking you now?" He smirked. "My baby brother trying to be an Alpha. How adorable."  
She shot him a dirty look. "At least he tries."  
"What is that suppose to mean, sweetheart?"  
"Your brother doesn't have to pretend to like me. I know a hickey is trashy, but at least it shows that he cares about me."  
"Are you saying that I don't care about you?"  
"No. Not at all. I'm just saying that he's not afraid to stand up to people. Not afraid to take what he wants. You treat him like he's the Beta. That he can't do the things that a woman needs him to. But you're wrong."  
Dean had nothing to say to that. "Kudos to you then. You got my brother to do more than what his routine is."  
She rolled her eyes. "Maybe you can learn from him."  
He scoffed, then pulled his feet off of the table, got up and joined Connor outside. Lane'ah turned back to the book, pointed to the picture then looked up at Castiel. "Is this one what you need?"  
"Yeah. I cannot believe that I missed that one. I know all of them."  
"It's okay. It happens. You're in a human vessel. It comes with the territory."  
"You are more understanding then the boys."  
"I try to be." She closed the book, then stood up and held out her hand. "Come on. Let's get that painted." He took her hand and walked with her towards the bedrooms, going into Murphy's and grabbed the knife from the dresser. Murphy watched as she cut Castiel's finger and stepped back as Castiel wrote the sigil on his window.  
"There, you wont be having any visitor's any time soon." She went around the bed and placed Murphy's knife onto the knight stand. She sat down and took his hand in hers. "You feeling any better?"  
"Not with what I've done to you."  
"Murph, I forgave you. Forgive yourself."  
"It's going to be hard to do so."  
"I understand." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I will come get you when we have breakfast. I need to try to get some sleep. Check on Ariel." He nodded. "Get some sleep." She squeezed his hand then went to the door just as Castiel walked over to her. They left the room, closing the door behind them, then went their separate ways.  
Murphy stared at the window, hoping that what they said was the truth. He wasn't wanting to deal with being possessed again. Who knew what would happen to him the next time around. And waiting around to find out wasn't going to happen. He needed to get out of there. Get somewhere were he couldn't harm the girls. Somewhere were he couldn't harm anyone but himself. He just needed to time it right. Time it to when no one would be awake and somehow evade the Angel.


End file.
